Therapeutic peptides and proteins (e.g., antibodies) have emerged as useful and promising drug targets for the treatment of various diseases. Protein and peptide therapeutics have several advantages over traditional small molecules based drugs. In one instance, they are often responsible for performing specific biological functions that cannot be mimicked by traditional therapies. Unlike most small molecule drugs, proteins and peptides are also typically well-tolerated in vivo and usually do not interfere with non-targeted biological processes. Despite these advantages, therapeutic peptides and proteins (e.g., antibodies) are restricted by their limited access to intracellular compartments. Additionally, even in instances where intracellular admission is achieved, peptides and proteins (e.g., antibodies) may be partially degraded, leading to incomplete presentation for target recognition. Given the therapeutic potential for peptides and proteins (e.g., antibodies), and the continuing need to combat diseases, means for delivering, or enhancing the delivery of, intact peptides and proteins (e.g., antibodies) remains an attractive area of investigation.